1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirrer and an analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an analyzer analyzes constituent concentrations and the like in a specimen by stirring a liquid sample containing the specimen and a reagent to cause a reaction thereof and analyzing a reaction mixture. As a stirrer for stirring a liquid sample, one that stirs a liquid sample containing a specimen and a reagent in a noncontact fashion by sound waves in order to avoid so-called carry-over is known (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-257406).